Existing communicational cabling can carry communicational signals of many different types and protocols depending on the capabilities and configurations of the communicational equipment connected to such wiring. The communicational signals can be in the form of the presence or absence of specific, predefined electrical voltages. Depending on the type or protocol of the communication, different predefined electrical voltages can be utilized to convey data or information, including binary data. In some instances, it can be difficult to tell, from the wiring connectors themselves, what communicational signaling type equipment on the other end of such wiring utilizes, instead requiring manual evaluation and configuration of the communicational equipment.